


As Your Shadow Grows Over Me

by qmiao1906



Series: 【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906
Summary: Poe Dameron留下的唯一物品是一叠写给Ben Solo的信。
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 【授权翻译】 A Light Long Forgotten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613077
Kudos: 3





	As Your Shadow Grows Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Your Shadow Grows Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277595) by [DarkPilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot). 



亲爱的Ben，

我同样不知道如何给这封信开头。我从没想象过会有这样一天。我从来不想去想象。我现在仍然不想。

我要对你说实话，就像你对我一样。我不知道怎么写这封信。我是说，你现在也不会读到它，所以我想这只是我给自己一个结束，但这并不改变我不知道该说些什么的事实。

我拿到你的信的时候，它仍是封着的，所以我知道我是唯一一个看到它的人。我把它折好放在我缝进夹克外套的新内袋里，这样就不会有其他人找到它。你说过你不希望除我之外有其他人读到它，而我正尽力确保这件事。

原力啊，还是太早了。我不觉得我还能再多写什么。现在是凌晨三点，我没法思考。

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

你知道吗，就算你告诉了我你离开的原因，我依然没法理解你为什么离去。我是说，我 **知道** 为什么，我只是没法在脑子里把这些碎片拼起来。当然，我不懂原力还有你做的那些绝地的东西，但我一次又一次重读你的信，试图去理解它。也许写给一个与发生的事情毫无干系的人对你来说比较容易。

关于Luke……

他今天早上又来了一次，告诉我们发生了什么。我说的是我们——我会和你的父母在一起呆一阵子。你妈妈让我来的。我希望这没关系。

事实上，这有关系。就算你不介意，可我介意。你的父母并没有爱我多于爱你——那简直是疯话！你到底在想什么竟会觉得我会代替你？整个星系里只有一个Ben Solo，而他离开了。他在我们所有人心里留下的巨大的空洞是我不可能填补的。

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

我意识到我上一封信的结尾可能有点唐突。对不起。我只是会想得太多，然后我就会生气，再然后——好吧，你多半不想听到任何借口，但是借口如下：

1）我总是分心，特别是在我思考的时候。

2）我最近会思考很多。

3）大多数的思考会让我很生气，或者很疯狂。

4）很生气或者很疯狂会令我分心。

总之，在我开始咆哮之前，我先接着之前的继续往下说。

昨天早上Luke来过。距离他带来那个坏消息和那把光剑已经过去几天了，而昨天他决定告诉我们“完整的故事”。我不想那么尖刻，但是我仍然对他怀有一种复杂的情绪。毕竟，如果不是他，你可能还在这里。

反正，他的故事与你的有一点点不同。我是说“一点点”。最大的不同就是他一直试图用一种以退为进的态度说是你自己毁掉了一切，现在他孤身一人，而我们应该为他感到难过，但你并没有。我能从他的眼中看出来——他并没有告诉我们真正发生了什么。我应当扇他一巴掌。我发誓我几乎要那么做了。在他试图杀死她的儿子之后，他居然还有胆子站在他的妹妹面前。

我想要站起来在他面前喊出真相。如果我更勇敢些，我可能会那么做。如果不是每个人明显都不相信他所说的话，我可能会那么做。如果这不意味着在所有人面前提到你的信，我可能会那么做。

我不知道，Ben。在你走之后，一切都太不一样了。我好像变回了十二岁，没法忍受“成人间”的对话。我已经二十九岁了！这里应该有人意识到这一点，不是吗？

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

我继续写信就好像这样能有所帮助。并没有。我现在有点醉了，我告诉你它感觉并不好。也许是我喝的东西不对。我在喝第三瓶科雷利亚威士忌了。你爸爸拿了一些过来。结果我喝掉了大部分。

你爸说这种威士忌是一种诚实的饮品——它会带出一个人最诚最实的部分。最诚最实。天，它真是都不是一个真正的词汇。我猜在内心深处，我就是一个悲哀的、自我否定的、沮丧的失败者，只能创造出“最诚最实”这种愚蠢的词汇来让自己在给一个幽灵写信的时候好受一点。

这是我第一次喝醉，我是说非常非常，随时要倒地昏睡的那种喝醉。和我的队友们小酌几杯不算。除非你对酒精的耐受度跟Snap Wexley一样，那你喝两杯就会趴下。

我有告诉你我现在在休假吗？我准备休息几周。Antilles同情我的情况，所以让我回了家。他说等我的心和我的脑袋在同一处的时候我再回来。天知道那是什么意思。

现在我的头很疼，但是我像是停不下来。我喜欢威士忌尝起来的感觉，就像是沿着喉咙一路烧下去，然后穿过你的胃，进入你的血液，在哪里慢慢沸腾，然后你的心脏把血液输送到你全身，你能感觉到威士忌在你身体所有地方燃烧——你的脚趾，你的手指，你的颧骨——我的意思是， **所有地方** 。

你知道吗，就算现在威士忌让我整个人都烧了起来，我仍觉得很冷。也许是因为你不在这里了。我知道我们没来得及很好的了解彼此，但我们对彼此有一些了解。你不在，Yavin IV的冬天似乎都冷了许多。

我想我会很高兴与你成为兄弟。

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪你在哪

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

你的父母今天分开了。我不想讨论太多，但是你应该知道。他们之间责备已经多过了爱，而当你体内的责备积攒到了一定程度，你只想将它释放在其他地方。问题是，当你想要责怪已经背负了过多责备的人。你妈妈想把它释放在你爸爸身上，而你爸爸想把它释放在你妈妈身上。他们有喊叫，有哭泣，但是没有人受到伤害。我的意思是，没有人受到身体上的伤害。

你父亲在几分钟前离开了。我甚至没来得及道别。Chewbacca也和他一起走了，所以现在只剩下我和你妈妈，但是我觉得我现在再帮不上什么忙了。

该死，Ben，你凭什么觉得我能代替你在这个家中的位置？你将你的父母连结在一起，而我不能。这所房子的墙壁之间盛装着那么多的责备，却没有一个人试图施加一点在我身上。如果有人这样做了，也许事情会不一样。

Ben，拜托你回来。我需要你。

我们都是。

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

你找到你要找的了吗？那股黑暗消失了吗？最高领袖告诉你该拿它怎么办了吗？你现在好些了吗？你知道我还在给你写信吗？你去了哪里？你什么时候回家？我还能做什么来将你带回来？ **你还在乎我们吗？** 你爱过我们中的任何人吗？你知道现在事情有多糟糕吗？

你知道我有多想你吗？

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

我想我差不多已经把你的信背下来了。我不知道为什么，但是最近，我就是没法将它放下。我记住了你的字迹，记住你如何将你的“y”和“g”连上下一个字母，记住你的“e”是如何微微向右倾斜，记住你的字迹越往后越逐渐潦草……晚上我闭上眼睛，我能看到的只有你给我的这一整页的字。

一千四百六十七个单词，Ben。1467。我逐字数过。1467个单词和一把光剑，这就是你留给我的全部。而现在，1467个单词就是我仅剩的关于你的全部。我把你的光剑交给了你父亲的一位老朋友保管。我觉得她能比我将它保存得更好。而且，当我盯着它看的时候，我就是无法驱散把光剑拿起然后点亮的疯狂想法。我只点亮过它一次，那是我见过的最美的东西。我将手放到剑刃边上，我没有感觉的热，但我的手掌仍然被灼伤了。伤疤仍在，就在我的左手上。

战事越来越严重了，Ben。我几乎庆幸你离它很远——我不想让你看见我们变成了什么样子。现在的情况让我们这些舰队的成员也要接受额外的陆上和水上训练。有些人抱怨。每个小时都是枪械训练或体能训练或格斗或游泳，从早到晚。我不是很介意。这让我从我大脑试图进行的那些思考中解脱出来——当你专注于你游到第二十圈时的呼吸或者动作的协调时，你很难去想你是不是疯了。

现在，我驻扎在Mon Calamari一颗卫星上的哨站里。Ackbar上将正在他的星球上督造一批新船，我们就呆在隔壁以防第一秩序突然出现。我仍然想不明白为什么共和国拒绝承认他们是一个威胁。我的一部分怀疑第一秩序是不是已经控制了议会，但我知道那不是我的领域。

我记得我没有告诉过你我现在在做什么。我现在隶属于抵抗组织，差不多就是你妈妈和其他一些义军老兵建立的，应对第一秩序的民兵组织。简单来说，那些人就是一群帝国崇拜者，到处给所有人找麻烦。共和国有足够的资源去解决他们，但不知道什么原因，他们就是不肯。所以，我们抵抗组织只好充当星际警察。这让人疲惫，但是我努力让自己明白这是值得的。

我喜欢我现在驻扎的这颗卫星。这里到处都是水，所以有时候，我喜欢在夜里去游泳。据我所知，这应该是安全的，而且也没人告诉我不能去。再说，有些人会跑步，我只是更喜欢游泳。当然，没有什么比得上飞行，但是，人类并不能靠自己飞起来。

我晋升了。我现在是少校了。Dameron少校。这读起来不太顺畅，看来我要么得继续升职，要么就让自己降级。我想我还是最喜欢当一个上尉。那时候我需要对其他人负责，但主要还是对自己负责。太多人的性命掌握在少校手里，更多人命掌握在上校手里，还有数不清的人命掌握在指挥官手里。

我只希望那永远不会是我。

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

我就想告诉你我在写下这句话之前，坐在这里盯着这张纸盯了快一个小时。

过去的几周一片模糊。太多的人猝不及防的死去，留下了很多空缺的军职。抵抗组织需要领导，但我们没有合适的人员。甚至已经到了我们能靠玩sabacc定军衔而不会有人在乎的程度。但是我在乎。我猜这就是你妈妈觉得我是担任舰队指挥官的好人选的原因。我觉得我没法习惯这个头衔。它让我觉得沉重又危险，好像我必须不断前进才能保住它。我决定不让别人叫我“长官”，因为很多人都比我年长，那样感觉不对劲。

你妈妈今天早上还决定告诉我一个所有她“最信任的军官”都知道的消息……

我不相信她。这不可能是真的。如果你在这里，我会问你，仅仅为了确认。但是你不在，所以我也没法问，于是现在我就被困在这里，拒绝相信 **这件事** 。

也许我记忆中的你与你真正的样子并不相符。也许我在脑子里把一些东西过分夸大并浪漫化了。也许我关于你的记忆因我自己的不智，和拼命想要相信我从最后那封信中读到的那个你的心情，而发生了偏移。

但我不想相信。我无法让自己相信。而我害怕如果我开始相信了，它就会成真。这不可能。这不合情理。

Ben，求求你告诉我你母亲是错的。

求求你告诉我你不是Kylo Ren。

Poe。

——————————

亲爱的Ben，

我不能继续下去。我开始写信是为了给自己一个结束，但之后我永远无法将这些信寄给你这件积压在我心里，它让我发疯。

你自己说过你不怪我。好吧。但是我怪我自己，因为你的远走，因为之后在家里和在你身上发生的事情，因为我自己在这场战争中的位置。你阻止不了我。你从没说过我自己不能揽下一部分责任。你只说过让我不要觉得 **你** 在怪我。

Ben，我很抱歉。就算到现在，我依然无话可说。已经过去了那么多年，你会觉得我应该有足够的时间想出什么能说的。

你的离开的时候我简直崩溃了，我们都是。是，我知道，我知道我们不是什么最好的朋友，我也知道在你父母将你送去随Luke训练之后我们就很少见面了，但是你难道不知道我仍然想你吗？你难道不记得在我们十四或者十五岁时彻夜不眠的那个晚上了吗？我们就缩在沙发里，藏在毯子下面，度过一段只属于我们的时光。印象里那是我们两个第一次真正对话。我很抱歉那也是我们唯一一次。

如果我们有更多像那次一样的不眠之夜，如果我们在一起的时候能多聊聊，如果我是一个更好的朋友，我也许就能让一些事情变得更好。又或许事情依然会变成这样。你说的对，“也许”是无法到达的。它真的和“某一日”和“大概”和“我希望”同住在它们自己的星系里。

我觉得我本应当预见到会是这样。也许在某一时间，我的确预见到了。也许我已经把所有碎片拼到一起却不喜欢我所看到的，所以我又把它们拆开了。但是现在，已经无法回头了。你就是现在的你，我就是现在的我。如果你现在看到我，我已经变成了与你记忆中完全不同的人，你可能会希望我变回那个我已经不再是的人。我不想那样，而我觉得期望你变回去对你也不公平。

我真的很难把你当作那个我在过去几年中与之对抗的人。可当我细想，它居然合情合理。那股黑暗大概就是第一秩序。最高领袖就是Snoke。当你离开我们去寻找答案，也许你只是去加入了战争的另一方。

我不想与你战斗。事实上，我已经不想再战斗了。飞行与战斗曾经给我一种刺激的感觉，但那种感觉几乎已经消失了。当我驾驶着我的X翼起飞，我只能感到身体里有一种可怕的空虚感。可能是因为太多我认识的人死去了。我试着让自己继续下去，但我能做到的实在有限。我告诉我自己我现在能做的只有这个，这是一场正确的战斗，而我站在正确的一方。

可然后我想到了你，我的信念便动摇了。如果想你这样的人都会抛下一切加入我们的新敌人，那我们到底还有什么胜算呢？过去的你是一个好人，Ben。不知为何，我觉得你依然是。我不认为战争中的立场会自动把你变成一个好人或者坏人。你追随你的信仰，我尊重这一点。我没有权利告诉你其他，我也没有权利要求你改变。

我只想让你再想一想。时局很坏，我们都了解。你觉得你那方正在尽全力让一切变好吗？从我得知的关于第一秩序的信息来看，它不像是一个能让你真正信仰的东西。它看上去那么反复无常，那么危险，倾向于一切黑暗。

你说过的，在你的信里边，说你害怕沉沦，害怕陷入黑暗，你害怕在你体内生长的力量。引你所说：“我不想再陷入黑暗了。如果我沦陷下去，没有人能够把我拉上来。”

你错了，Ben。你那时错了，如果你现在还那样想，那你现在还是错的。我在，而且我会一直在。我不知道我能给你多少帮助或安慰，但我只想让你知道你永远可以依靠我。我知道你心里的一部分已经知道这一点——这就是为什么你一开始会给我写信。

我要回家了，Ben。再帮你妈妈在Jakku完成一项任务，然后我就递交辞职信。我会回家去，我会去等你。

你知道去哪里找我。

一如既往的，

Poe。

**Author's Note:**

> 1467是《While I Lived in Your Shadow》原文的字数，翻译之后字数当然变了，但是我在这里还是保留原文。


End file.
